


Don't you shiver

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kili is young, rebellious, and has a bit of a crush on her majestic uncle. She occasionally tries to get him drunk and seduce him a bit, but with no clear goal in mind. Just fooling around, really. Thorin usually ignores her ... until one day he's had enough, so he grabs her and fucks her as hard as he can, right where they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14386295#t14386295) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

She’s not really sure what she’s trying to achieve but she does it anyway. Refills his glass and drops her voice, wears flattering, low-cut dresses and touches him too often and too long. Thorin is attractive but so are others and he has never shown any interest in anyone much less her. It’s just to see what will finally get a rise out of him. Foolish, yes but Kili has never been one to resist temptation.

“Another one?” She asks in her sweetest voice but refills his cup before he can answer. They’re alone for the night, Fili being in Bree with Balin and Dwalin. She offered to help him go through the paperwork that comes with ruling and it’s not like her to avoid a situation where she can share Thorin’s company.

Suddenly his hand closes around her wrist. “Do you think I’m blind?” He demands to know and his eyes are such an intense shade of blue like the sea during a storm.

“What do you mean?” She asks innocently.

Thorin stands up without letting go of her wrist. He’s not drunk, she can tell when he is, but something’s amiss. He crowds her against the desk and Kili feels her heart beating so hard that he has to hear it. “Or maybe deaf?”

She opens her mouth to answer but Thorin presses his mouth to hers, coaxing her lips open to plunder it. For a moment she’s too surprised to do anything but when his other hand comes up to rest against her neck she can’t do anything but kiss him back.

Thorin however is having nothing of it. He takes control of the kiss and ravishes her mouth until her knees are weak and shaking and she has to sit down on the edge of the desk. The hand that caught her wrist sneaks around her waist and pulled her flush against Thorin. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his to pull him even closer to her. The other hand slid down over her naked shoulder, caressing her collarbone before gliding even lower to her breasts. Even through the layers of her dress the touch sends shivers through her body. This has been a vague dream for so long and now that it’s happening the reality of it overwhelms her.

He breaks the kiss to press his face in the hollow of her throat, trailing a line downwards and lavishing her skin with kisses and soft bites. Kili escapes a soft moan when she feels his hand under her skirt on her naked thigh. She widens her legs instinctively and makes an attempt at gathering up her dress to hike it around her waist.

Thorin pins her swiftly down on the desk, her hands above her and his eyes tell her to hold still.

Kili keens when his fingers press inside of her. She’s so wet that they slide in easily and all she wants is more but Thorin opens her bodice with his free hand instead and sucks her nipples into his mouth one after the other. She bucks against his hand inside her, too breathless to demand that he should finally take her. Right now she wants him more badly than ever before. She needs him inside of her, nothing else matters.

Still she’s disappointed when he pulls away from her breasts and even more so when she feels his fingers leaving her. But then Thorin pushes her legs apart, hiking them over his shoulders and takes her.

Kili’s hands scramble for something to hold onto while Thorin fucks her like she has never been fucked before. He uses her like he has every right to, like she belongs to him and is his to do with as he pleases. His startlingly blue eyes are fixed on her and she cannot look away. He’s pulling her deeper and deeper into a maelstrom of lust and passion and she’s not even putting up a token resistance. This is so much more than she dreamed off and Kili wants more, wants him deeper, harder. She wants Thorin to break her, to ruin her for everyone else.

Kili can feel an orgasm building up inside of her, the tingling feeling becoming just a little more intense with each of Thorin’s thrusts but it’s not enough.

“Thorin”, she says breathlessly because she needs to be touched. “Thorin. Thorin please.”

He’s ignoring her. Maybe as retribution for all the times she has teased him mercilessly and if he’s felt then like she does now then she deserves it because this is torture.

“Thorin”, she says again and again until she thinks she will never be able to exhale again without sobbing his name like a payer. He’s hard and big inside her where he belongs. Where he’ll always belong. His movements become erratic and the only noise she hears from him might be her name as he presses his face against her breasts and spills his pleasure in her. It’s enough to push her over the edge as well and her whole world narrows down to Thorin.

“Look at you”, he says, sliding a hand down her body. He looks dishevelled but his voice is as strong and steady as it always is. His eyes pin her to the table as much as his hands did. Her breath quickens again in anticipation of what he’ll do, if he’ll do anything. Lust still burns inside her and she wants so much more. She wants him again, right now and now that she’s had a taste of what it’s like to be with him she will never want anyone else.

He pulls out of her and rights his clothes, barely looking at her. It cuts into Kili more than anything else. But when she believes he will leave he goes to her again and buries a hand in her hair. For a moment she thinks he’ll kiss her but he doesn’t.

“Come to my quarters. I’m not done with you for a long time, Kili.” He’s so close that his breath ghosted over her lips.

“How long?” she dares to ask.

Thorin gives her a look as if he’s disappointed that she even has to ask. “A long time. Now get dressed. I’ll see you later.” With these words he leaves her and Kili cannot wait until tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Coldplay's "Shiver"
> 
> Find me [here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
